What's in a Name?
What's in a Name? is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found on Genbu Port in Kingdom of Tantal. If the party stays at Anastatia's beforehand, Zeke may direct Pandoria to its location. Inn dialogue Zeke :"Pandoria! We're off, yeah?" Pandoria :"What? Where?" Zeke :"Genbu Port! Where else? That's just the kind of epic backdrop the Zekenator needs." Introduction Zeke :"Hey Pandy. I just had a thought..." Pandoria :"Oh no." Zeke :"Don't be so quick to judge! You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Pandoria :"Well you're not the most sophisticated of thinkers. I can read you like a book." Zeke :"Hey, you can't talk to your Driver like that! Go on then. If I'm so easy to read, what am I thinking?" Pandoria :"You ARE that easy to read and you just came up with a new title for yourself." Zeke :"Uh..." Pandoria :"Haha, bingo. You are sooo predictable. Go on then, what is it this time? I promise not to laugh. You can tell your big sis." Zeke :"Big sis? ...Wait a sec! What makes you think it'll be something to laugh at?! Listen, when I tell you my new title, you're gonna be proper impressed. Zeke von Genbu, CHAOTIC Bringer of Chaos!" Pandoria :*snort* Zeke :"Oi! I heard that! You can't deny the coolness of the name, surely!" Pandoria :"Of course not. It's very cool. Suits you down to a tee. Super cool." Zeke :"You're not even pretending to be serious! Why don't you try again?" Pyra :*giggle* "It's so funny watching you guys." Zeke :"Oh, hello Pyra! You arrived at just the right time. We're getting nowhere with Pandoria. Pyra, lend us your judgement." Pyra :"Who, me?" Zeke :"Yes, you! What do you think? Zeke von Genbu, Chaotic Bringer of Chaos!" Option 1 (Pyra Trust +200) Pyra :"That's a fantastic name!" Zeke :"Right? Obviously! I knew you'd know what's what." Pandoria :"No need to worry about hurting his feelings, Pyra. You can be honest." Pyra :"I am being honest! I think it's a very creative name." Pandoria :"Eh? No way... You're kidding, right?" Zeke :"Finally, somebody who actually understands! At least SOMEONE does. Go on, Pyra! You need a title as well." Pyra :"Huh? Me?" Zeke :"Yes! Something that really captures the spirit of who you are." Pandoria :"Steady on, My Prince. Pyra doesn't want a stupid name." Pyra :"OK, lay it on me, Zeke! Gimme that title!" Pandoria :"Someone's gotten carried away..." Zeke :"Right then. From now on, Pyra, you shall be... Pyra von Aegis, Omen of Retribution!" Pyra :"Pyra von Aegis, Omen of Retribution...?" Pandoria :"Uhh, really Pyra... If you don't like it, you shoulda just said so." Pyra :"I love it! To be honest, I don't really know what it's supposed to mean. But it's so cool!" Pandoria :"What on Alrest is going on? These two are incorrigible." Zeke :"Right? Just like I thought. Pyra GETS me. In fact, maybe YOU should just be my Blade!" Pyra :"A-ah...I think I'm good, thanks." Zeke :"Huh?" Pyra :"You're very amusing, Zeke, but Drivers need to be a lot more than amusing." Zeke :"What?" Pandoria :"Ahahaha! You're going to need an Ice Art for that burn. That was worth the wait. It's gonna take him some time to recover." Option 2 (Pandoria Trust +200) Pyra :"Honestly, it's kind of goofy. And it's redundant as well." Zeke :"Urk..." Pandoria :"My Prince?!" Zeke :"Too...too blunt. It struck me...right to my very heart..." Pandoria :"Hand in there! It's just a flesh wound! You're going to be just fine!" Pyra :"Huh? Is Zeke OK?" Zeke :"No... Remember me well, friends..." Pyra :"What?! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I just let me thoughts spill out of my mouth without thinking!" Zeke :*cough* Pandoria :"My Prince?!" Pyra :"Um, what's happening? I, er, should I get help?" Pandoria :"Pyra, you monster! You're killing him here!" Zeke :"Who would have know that Pyra could be so deeply cruel..." Pyra :"That wasn't my intention at all! I'm sorry! I just though that the joke wasn't up to your usual standard..." Zeke :"Ahck!" Pandoria :"My Prince?! A mortal blow. It's going to take him some time to recover from that..." Category:Kingdom of Tantal Heart-to-Hearts Category:Zeke Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pandoria Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts